Infernal Scars
by Mishka89
Summary: It seems fitting. His mother burned to death. His father is burning in hell. His little brother’s soul is touched, perhaps tainted by the flame. And now he will carry these vicious scars, for the rest of his life. OneShot.


**Title:** Infernal Scars 

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Supernatural I wouldn't be here writing fiction -waggles eyebrows- lol

**Summary: **It seems fitting. His mother burned to death. His father is burning in hell. His little brother's soul is touched, perhaps tainted by the flame. And now he will carry vicious scars, for the rest of his life, as a reminder of what that dreaded element has cost him and his family.

**A/N:** This one is another one that I found half complete in my writing folder and decided to finish it off and post it for you guys. Again different style to my usual, however it seems to me lately that I've been doing so many different styles that I have no usual anymore lol. Shout-out goes to my beta KateCyrus for giving me a hand with this, thanks hun!

* * *

All thoughts of stop drop roll abandon his mind as his body ignites and all he can do is whither on the ground in pain. Jesus, is this how his mom felt.

--

There's smoke coming from the shed and Sam's legs won't take him fast enough to where he heard his brother scream. He flings open the door, knocking it right off its old and had it hinge before barging in to where he can see the flames. And there beneath them, the glowing blue, beneath the burning red and flickering yellow is his brother. Fuck.

--

It seems fitting. His mother burned to death. His father is burning in hell. His little brother's soul is touched, perhaps tainted by the flame. And now he will carry vicious scars, for the rest of his life, as a reminder of what that dreaded element has cost him and his family.

--

Sam's shocked still for a split second and he can't move. His brother Dean is on the ground burning just like the bones of the poltergeist he just put to rest. Then he blinks and he's moving so fast it's like he never even paused. Ripping his jacket off and covering the flames, putting them out. When they are extinguished, all is quiet.

--

He stares in the mirror and touches the white swirls that the fire left him. The left side of his face, the majority of his chest, arm, back and leg. The skin is hard and lumpy, not smooth like it once was and he remembers how beautiful he was before the fire touched him. How people would stare at him with awe. Now they avert their eyes from him, like he's not there.

--

The smell of burnt flesh and hair hangs heavy in the air and Sam wants to retch, reminded of Jess, but he forces it back down. He has to help Dean, his brother and the only person he has left. God he doesn't even know where to touch Dean to help him.

--

He has nightmares at night. His mind putting back in time where the poltergeist had thrown him into the wall after he had doused its bones in lighter fluid. Lighter fluid which was then lifted up as if by an invisible force and poured all over him. He raises his left arm to cover his face but it saturates his entire left side then all he can do is watch as one of his own matches is struck and the open flame is above him. Flickering in an invisible wind and he's sure he's never felt this much fear before.

--

When Sam finally gets Dean to the hospital his brother is rushed away while a faceless nurse pulls him aside and asks questions about what happened. Sam hears his voice answer, but then quickly turns to asking questions of his own. Where are they taking his brother, will he be okay, how bad are the burns? The nurse says words that don't sink in, and then walks away. Sam falls against the wall behind him as his eyes drop to look at the inside of the jacket he's holding. The fabric is scorched beyond repair. And all he can think is god, this is what he used to put out the flames which were fueled by Dean's flesh.

--

His entire left side goes up in flames when the match hits his accelerant soaked clothes and as it burns through it the martial, and the fire licks and wraps itself around his skin like some kind of sick embrace, he lets out a scream so primal and filled with pain that he's sure it shakes Heaven itself.

--

Sam stands there numb as the doctor tells him about the second and third degree burns covering forty per cent of his brother's body. He continues to listen as the doctor goes on to explain things involving nerve damage, lengthy recovery time, and excessive permanent scaring on his arms, chest and face. All Sam can think is _fuck_.

--

The nerves in his arm and hand are screwed to hell. Damaged beyond repair and when he's trying to force his uncooperative fingers into the shape needed to hold his 9mm for cleaning he almost cries at how he can't feel the smooth, cool metal beneath his finger tips.

--

The hospitals most esteemed plastic surgeons do their best but in the end its not much and when the bandages first come off Sam cries at his brother's destroyed flesh. He wipes his eyes quickly because Dean is awake, loaded with pain killers but still awake and lucid enough to realize that this is permanent and Sam knows Dean's trying to be strong but if he sees his brother cry he will also break. So Sam cracks some lame joke trying to get a smile on his brother's scarred face and when he gets it, even if it's weak, he knows it will all be okay.

--

The first girl Dean attempts to chat up since the fire looks at him like he's some kind of circus freak and makes some lame excuse about how she thinks she left her stove on just so she can escape him. After that Dean walks out of the bar doesn't leave the hotel room for five days until they run out of money and have to take off again.

--

Sam watches as Dean gets turned down by a pretty girl who would normally have been swarming all over his brother. Well before. Before those fucking flames ruined Dean's self esteem and Sam feels his heart break a little more when Dean comes over to him, limps through people who are parting around him like he's diseased or something, and tells Sam that he's not feeling so hot and is going to go back to the motel room and lay down. And all Sam can think is fuck people are cruel and shallow.

--

The second girl comes onto Dean. She's not intimidated by how he looks and takes him back to her apartment. Runs her fingers over his scars followed by her tongue, kisses each inch of wrecked skin, and even though he can't feel it directly it makes his heart swell and heat rise and spread throughout his body. Makes him feel like he's not a freak and he is worth something.

--

When Dean limps back into their motel room after he's been gone all night Sam can't keep the grin off his face. And neither can Dean who doesn't even try to hide it. And it's right then in that moment that Sam knows, he _knows_ that Dean's going to be fine. That they're both going to be fine.

--

Dean doesn't feel self conscious about his scars anymore, he accepts them as just another part of himself. They came from a hunt, from saving someone's life and its sick he knows it is but they make him feel more connected to his family than ever before. And he's fine with that.

--

The next time someone asks Dean how he got his scars Sam answers for him. He says that Dean got them when he was pulling Sam out of a fire, got them when he saved his live. And as far as Sam is concerned it's true. Could have happened twice over by now. He knows he's done the right thing when he sees Dean smile his now crooked but not any less beautiful smile, and he smiles with him.

* * *

That's it. Hope it wasn't too predictable or corny or anything like that. Thanks for reading and please review and let me know what you thought. Love it? Hated it? Think I should never write again? Let me know ;)

Mishka xXx


End file.
